It is the purpose of this project to elucidate the mechanism of the immunologic rejection of tumor grafts and to determine the mechanism of tumor suppression following immunostimulation with BCG. Current areas of investigation are: evaluation of the specificity of immunization evoked by living BCG and fibrosarcoma cells and development of methods for elimination of microscopic metastases remaining after surgery.